Beyond Redemption
by Rasha013
Summary: collab with thPeekaBoo//Hibari’s life turned upside-down when he got the invitation to a wedding. His emotions were abused, and he ended up doing something he regretted. But...everything is not that bad when the 3rd person enters the picture.6918,8018,D18


**DISCLAIMER: ThPeekaBoo and I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor do we make any money from writing this piece of fanfiction.**

**SUMMARY: Hibari's life turned upside-down when he got the invitation to his ex-lover's wedding. His emotions were abused, and he ended up doing something he regretted. But... everything not is that bad when the 3rd person enters the picture.**

**WARNINGS: YAOI (it's actually here... *dances* Oujea~ BD), angst**

**PAIRING: 6918, 8018, D18**

**RATING: M**

**AUTHORESSES NOTE:**

**Rasha's Note: Well, this is something that began as... um... as thPeekaBoo's challenge. Yeah, that's it. And then we were talking about the plot, and then she said in one moment "OMG, I'm gonna write that." But I asked her before that if she wanted it to be an M-rated fic, and she said that yes she would like that, so this couldn't be written without me because she doesn't do M-rated scenes, and yeah... this is my work as well. She was even kind enough to let me post it ^^ *hugs***

* * *

**Beyond Redemption  
**by Rasha013 and thPeekaBoo

* * *

Staring at the unfinished coffee in the cup, it had been months.

The emptiness in him... Hasn't left.

That one night,

Cost him everything.

The warm broad smile...

He had failed to cherish it.

The pair of mismatched eyes...

He lost it.

-x-

"...Kyoya?"

Looking up, he saw the Cavallone.

Hibari looked down, and sipped the coffee.

He had been found.

"...You've... Disappeared for months. What happened?"

Hibari was a missing person,

For months,

Hibari was missing,

He didn't even go to Mukuro's funeral.

His stare was cold,

Something dreadful must have happened.

"Kyoya, tell me." Dino added.

He knew,

The Cloud Guardian might be gone in anytime.

Hibari closed his eyes,

Was he ready to tell his former teacher?

Was he?

If it was Dino,

He was.

Seeing Hibari preparing to speak, he pulled Hibari away.

He was about to stop Dino,

But Dino's eyes told him this.

_Trust me._

-x-

Dino turned to his left, Hibari was there.

They were in his car, and Hibari looked real depressed.

He didn't know why, and now he was getting the chance to do so.

Hibari closed his eyes.

"Now, there's only us. Feel safe to tell me?" Dino smiled.

Opening his eyes he thought,

Dino was always protecting him.

He nodded and leaned back, feeling the cushion on the seat behind his back.

"Mukuro... What happened between you two?" Dino asked.

Bull's eye.

-x-

Mukuro touched Hibari's hair, his face, his hand moved to caress him.

His eyes reflected his emotions.

Emotions of pure love and affection.

Hibari moaned as that same hand moved lower and lower until it brushed against his groin.

"Ngh... Mukuro..." Hibari's voice was light, free.

"Hn..." Mukuro captured Hibari's lips with his own and laid him on the bed. He smirked and licked his lips, gazing directly into Hibari's eyes.

Hibari was flushed, the embarrassment was there but it didn't matter as this was Mukuro. The man who saw him, and only him.

Hibari parted his legs, allowing Mukuro to come in-between.

Mukuro moved lower, not breaking eye contact with Hibari. He slid his hands over Hibari's legs and seated himself just above Hibari's aching need.

Hibari tried to arch his back and rub himself against Mukuro, but no avail. Mukuro loved playing with him. Teased him so lovingly.

Mukuro liked torturing his pretty lover. He looked up and saw his flushed face, and immediately reached to kiss those so kissable lips.

"Ti amo." He whispered against Hibari's lips. Hibari wrapped his arms around Mukuro's neck and moaned.

"Ahh..." The sounds he was making as Mukuro worked on his body were delicious. "Ahh!"

Mukuro kept his fingers on Hibari's entrance, in his entrance and rubbed slowly. Hibari closed his eyes, the sensation was too much.

Their breathing was irregular, they were excited.

"Kyoya... I'm putting it in." Mukuro said, his gasps were the only thing audible in the room.

"Nghhh~! Ah..." Kyoya yelped as he was penetrated. It burned, it hurt, it felt good.

"Kyoya..." Mukuro panted against his neck as he moved, quicker and quicker.

Hibari saw stars every time Mukuro hit that place.

It seemed like hours, their sweat-covered bodies rubbed and brushed against each other.

"I'm... close..." Mukuro murmured and grasped Hibari's erection. He pumped it in time with his thrusts.

Hibari tensed and dug his nails into Mukuro's back. Mukuro's hand squeezed him one more time and he spilled his essence all over his hand.

Mukuro bit into Hibari's neck as ecstasy shook his body. His warm seed shoot into Hibari and he stilled his movements as the pleasure rushed through his veins.

Hibari felt Mukuro fall on top of him. Snapping at him, he pushed him off. Mukuro was too satisfied to argue, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment.

"Kyoya?" Mukuro opened his eyes and got off the bed tiredly, and saw Hibari was already dressing up to leave.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he sighed.

Kicking the table slightly, Hibari left the room.

No answer,

'…He's the same as usual.'

Walking to the table, he looked at the paper,

It was the wedding invitation of Yamamoto Takeshi.

Tomorrow was the date...?

The party was probably today.

He trusted Hibari.

Yawning, he went back to sleep.

Yamamoto was a person that Hibari loved,

But that was all the past.

-x-

Hibari looked at Yamamoto,

"You're going to get drunk really fast." He sighed as he took the bottle away from him.

Yamamoto took another bottle,

"Cheers."

Hibari sighed yet again.

It was only a drink.

It was only a drink, that nearly drowned him.

The drink made his world black.

-x-

Hibari looked at the time.

It was midnight, no, past 1.

They had been drinking for a long time.

He was so drunk, he couldn't even see the time.

Yamamoto was sitting there,

Hibari couldn't help but noticed the sadness in his eyes.

"Do you love your bride?" Hibari asked,

Yamamoto continued to drink,

Walking to him, he pushed the bottle away.

As he did the action, Yamamoto stood up and kissed him.

"No."

The kiss, the answer, seemed to throw him off.

He couldn't turn back anymore.

He didn't resist.

He lost.

He betrayed.

-x-

Yamamoto pinned him to the wall, mouth on mouth. It wasn't a kiss, it was just desperate brushing of lips. It hurt more than it brought pleasure.

They were grinding their hips, they sought pleasure in the most animalistic way.

Their hands touched places they hadn't touched for years.

The clothes were discarded, and thrown on the floor.

They fell on the bed, the two warm organs between them touched.

Hibari was dizzy, he didn't know what he was doing, but it felt good.

It didn't matter, it was something he needed, it was something he would have.

Yamamoto touched him there, his touch felt so familiar it felt so right.

His fingers felt so good inside him, stretching him. Hibari gasped and yelped as his sweet spot was hit.

Yamamoto smirked and kissed his way down Hibari's toned chest. Hibari's blush told him he still knew what he was doing. His fingers played with one perky nipple when his tongue assaulted the other.

Hibari was hot.

Yamamoto was drunk.

Hibari fisted the sheets and parted his legs. Yamamoto automatically went lower and kissed the newly revealed skin.

The hand touched his erection and soon he was engulfed by warm mouth.

"Ahh..." He groaned, and brought his hands to keep Yamamoto between his legs.

He sucked, he licked, and he kissed.

"Enough..." Hibari panted.

"As you wish." Yamamoto got up and fisted himself. His foreskin was pulled and a pearl of precum slid down the slit.

Hibari closed his eyes. He had to as the pain spread though his body. Yamamoto never bother preparing him and he never bothered pointing out he needed preparation.

Yamamoto moved above him, pushing him against the mattress.

Hibari moaned and ached his back, his hand went to his groin and began pumping.

Yamamoto groaned and buried his face in the crock of Hibari's neck. Hibari felt his warm breath on his skin.

Yamamoto's movements became irregular, hurried and then they stopped. Hibari felt warm seed filling him up. His body shook as he finished in the same time.

Yamamoto rolled off of him, and rolled to his side of bed.

Back facing back, none of them turned to face each other.

It started with a question,

_Do you love your bride?_

And it ended with questions.

Did we regret?

Did we hate?

Did we even love?

Everything was clear,

It was too late for regret.

They didn't hate.

They didn't love.

He felt a weight was off the bed,

Closing his eyes,

He heard the sound of showering.

Closing his fists,

Could he forgive?

Or better question,

Could he be forgiven?

-x-

He heard the door being opened, Hibari just stayed there, he didn't move.

Looking at the mirror, he looked how Yamamoto got dressed.

Sin.

It was a sin.

Yamamoto walked toward the door,

He was getting out of Hibari's vision.

Yamamoto walked out of Hibari's world,

And he never turned back.

-x-

Yamamoto wore his tie as he walked past the corridor.

He saw Mukuro walking in his direction,

"Yamamoto, Kyoya is in there, right? I've brought clothes for him to change, after that he could attend your wedding." Mukuro sighed as he walked past Yamamoto quickly.

Yamamoto smiled,

"Thanks!"

But his smile faded.

"Do you love your bride?"

Lying in bed, neither of them faced each other.

They didn't have the courage to do so.

"Mukuro, wait!"

Yamamoto quickly turned and chased Mukuro.

-x-

Hibari got up from the bed and searched for his clothes that were around the room.

Picking up the clothes, he felt as if his head was splitting.

The door suddenly opened, and he thought Yamamoto was back.

"...Why are you back—..." Hibari looked at the person in front of him.

Mukuro.

Yamamoto came behind, and he was late.

Hibari noticed the eyes of Mukuro had become cold, and he got dressed up.

Looking up, Mukuro took a step forward.

"Kyoya."

The voice have became unfamiliar.

"Why?" Mukuro asked.

Hibari stared at him.

He didn't know.

Reason...?

He didn't have one.

It was a mistake.

He felt as if his tongue was cut.

He couldn't speak.

The only thing he could do was to stare at the face of the illusionist.

"Addio, Kyoya." Mukuro took a step back, and ran out of the room.

Hibari didn't care anymore, he chased after Mukuro,

This wasn't the end.

This couldn't be the end.

He didn't want all this to end.

Grabbing hold of Mukuro's hand, he saw Mukuro turning to look at him.

"Kyoya, mi mancherai." Mukuro took his jacket and gently covered Hibari...

Mukuro's footsteps became faint,

It was the end.

He lost Rokudo Mukuro.

-x-

Hibari noticed the surprise look that was printed on the Cavallone's face.

"You're surprised? ...that I'm such a whore?" Hibari covered part of his face with his left hand.

"Kyoya..." Dino rested his hand on Hibari's shoulder,

Hibari shoved his hand away,

"I'm filthy." Hibari's eyes were firm.

Dino looked at his former student.

"Kyoya, you're not."

Hibari looked up,

"You wouldn't think like that, it's because you aren't Mukuro." Hibari got out of the car.

The sunlight shone on him,

Turning, he looked at the car, "I don't need your sympathy too. I can face everything alone."

And he walked away from the car.

"Kyoya," Dino turned him, so that he could look at him.

Hibari's eyes... Were empty.

He could see the emptiness.

The one night that took everything away from him.

"Kyoya, why didn't you find me earlier?" Dino pulled Hibari into a hug.

Hibari tried to push Dino away, but he couldn't.

"You won't want to be betrayed, ugh." Hibari closed his eyes.

"Betray me, by all means." Dino smiled.

He was loved,

And he loved,

Again.

-x-

**THE END~**

Boo-chan's note! :D

Wahhhh. O-o.

Rasha's expert! XD

For some reasons, Boo-chan couldn't write M rated fics.

It'll kill me! XD (It's so hard! Dx)

Thanks Rasha-chan~ You're a big big big big luv! :D *hughugs.

If I've written this myself, the lemon wouldn't be there already xD

It'll be a T rated only. xDD

Hope my grammar wasnt' rotten in this O_O

Reviews are deeply wanted and appreciated! :D

Bai Bai! :D


End file.
